Childhood Lovers
by JadeAndToriAreMyLife
Summary: Jade and Tori meet in kindergarten. This is their story as they grow up together.


**A/N: Hey there! Here's a Jori one-shot (Possibly a two-shot, because I have an idea for another part to this, let me know if you would want a second part). Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy. **

**Follow me on Tumblr: JadeandToriAreMyLife**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN _VICTORIOUS _OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

**Kindergarten**

Jade sits on one of the swings, her feet kicking the wood chips around. Her hands clamp tightly around the rope holding the swing to the metal poles. She looks up, staring at the line for the slide. It was always long, which is why Jade never wanted to go down the slide - she hates waiting. No one ever wants to use the swings, which is why Jade loves the swings. Jade looks to the left of the slide, seeing the sandbox. _Gross_. Jade hates the sandbox; it's so disgusting. She's also pretty sure she saw Trey, the kindergarten bully, pee in it. Jade shakes the thought from her head and shifts her sight to the monkey bars. The monkey bars hurt her hands and give her blisters.

Jade is brought out of her thoughts when she senses someone plop down on the swing next to her. Jade looks to her right, angry that someone would sit next to her. The girls smiles brightly and Jade can see that she's missing one of her front teeth.

"Why aren't you swinging?" The girl asks, pumping her legs to swing.

Jade watches as the girl swings back and forth, slow enough to maintain a conversation with Jade. "I don't want to."

"Do you want me to push you?" The girl asks, tilting her head.

"No." Jade grumbles.

The girl stops pumping her legs and slowly comes to a stop. She looks at Jade, trying to figure her out. "Do you want to go to the monkey bars?"

"No." Jade crosses her arms over her chest, "I just want to sit here!"

"I didn't get out of line for the slide to just sit here," The girl pouts.

"I didn't ask you to," Jade says, "You could've stayed where you were."

The girl studies Jade, frowning, "Are you okay?"

Jade grabs the ropes of the swing and looks at the ground. "I'm fine."

"I'm Victoria Vega," The girl says, "But you can call me Tori, if you want!"

Jade looks over at the girl, "I'm Jade West."

"I can tell we're going to be best friends!" Tori exclaims.

"I don't want friends," Jade says.

"Too bad!" Tori says, "Because you have one!"

**Third Grade**

Jade decided to keep Tori by her side, and it definitely wasn't because she couldn't get rid of Tori...No definitely not.

"Come on!" Tori exclaims, grabbing Jade's hand and pulling her outside for recess. Tori drags Jade to a patch of grass for them to lay on. Tori sits down, tugging on Jade's hand, wanting her to sit down. "Sit down," Tori says. Jade sighs, reluctantly sitting down next to Tori. Tori lays down, looking up at the blue, cloud covered sky. Jade lays down, also looking up at the sky.

"You can let go of my hand now, Vega," Jade says.

"Oh, sorry," Tori says, letting go of Jade's hand and resting her own on her stomach.

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing on the ground?" Jade asks, turning her head to look at Tori.

"We're cloud gazing, duh!" Tori says, looking at Jade with a bright smile.

"I've never cloud gazed before," Jade says.

"Okay," Tori says, "Look up at the sky." Jade and Tori look away from each other and look up at the sky. "Pick a cloud, any cloud," Tori says, "And say what it looks like." Tori pauses, "That one for example," Tori points at a cloud and Jade looks to where Tori's finger is pointing, "Looks like a dog wearing a bowtie!"

Jade agrees, it does look like a dog wearing a bowtie. She just didn't understand the point of cloud gazing. Jade turns her head to look at Tori, who is still looking up at the sky. Tori has a giant smile on her face as she searches for another cloud. Jade turns her head back towards the sky, not wanting to ruin Tori's fun. Plus, it was Tori's turn to pick what they did at recess - they switched everyday who got to pick.

"Ooh!" Tori gently slaps Jade's arm, "Look at that one! It looks like a lion!" Tori points to a cloud.

"Which one?" Jade asks, "I don't see it."

"Right there!" Tori exclaims, still pointing at the cloud. "Turn your head." Jade turns her head to the right, looking up in the sky. "Not that way! This way!" Tori says. Jade turns her head the other way, looking up in the sky. "Do you see it now?"

"Are you talking about the one that looks like a dolphin?" Jade asks, raising an eyebrow.

"That does not look like a dolphin!" Tori exclaims, "It's a lion!"

"It definitely looks like a dolphin to me," Jade says, looking at Tori, with a smirk.

Tori looks over at Jade. Seeing Jade's smirk, Tori gasps. "You were messing with me, weren't you?" Tori asks.

Jade shrugs, "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

Tori punches Jade on the shoulder, "I can't believe you!"

"What can I say," Jade says, "I saw the opportunity and I took it."

"I'll get you back," Tori says, looking back at the sky, "You better watch your back!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared!" Jade says sarcastically.

**Sixth Grade**

Tori and Jade stand at Jade's locker. Jade fishes her textbook out of her locker before slamming it shut.

"You alright there, champ?" Tori asks, with a smile.

Jade looks over at Tori, "I'm fine."

"Then why did you slam your locker?" Tori asks.

Jade pulls her backpack onto her left shoulder, "Because we're at school, Vega. School sucks."

Tori shrugs, "I kind of like school."

Jade rolls her eyes, "Of course you do."

Tori frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," Jade says, "It's just, I'm not surprised you like school."

"Oh," Tori says.

"See, nothing bad, Vega," Jade says.

"It sucks that we don't have any classes together," Tori says, looking at Jade.

"Yeah, it does," Jade says. "We'll survive though."

"If we didn't have the same lunch," Tori says, "I don't think I'd survive the entire day without you!"

"You're being dramatic," Jade says, "It's only what, six hours?"

"Seven!" Tori exclaims.

Jade smiles, "You'll be fine."

"Just know if I die," Tori says, "It's because we don't have classes together and I missed you too much."

"I'll keep that in mind when I attend your funeral," Jade says.

"If you could also tell that to my parents, I would appreciate it!" Tori says.

Jade laughs, "Will do."

Tori looks up at the clock hanging on the wall. "Shoot! I'm going to be late for class!" Tori starts running to class, "I'll see you at lunch!" Tori call back at Jade as she rounds a corner.

**Seventh Grade**

Jade and Tori lay on the grass in Tori's backyard. They look up at the sky, cloud gazing. It wasn't very cloudy out, but there were enough clouds for them to point out to each other.

Jade's hands rest on her stomach as she squints at the bright sky. Her legs are bent, her feet planted on the ground.

"Look!" Tori exclaims, "That one looks like a monkey!" Tori looks over at Jade and slaps her playfully, "Are you looking?"

Jade smiles. Tori is the same person she was when she was a child. She

wonders if Tori will ever change. She hopes not, she likes Tori the way she is, even if she's childish. "I see it."

Tori smiles and looks back up at the sky, "Yay! You should find one!"

Jade looks around the sky, looking for a cloud. "Do you see that one?" Jade asks, pointing towards the sky.

Tori nods, "Yeah, it looks like a-"

"This is my cloud, Vega," Jade cuts Tori off, jokingly.

Tori lets out a small laugh, "You're right. So, tell me what it looks like."

"It looks like shark jumping out of water," Jade says.

"That's what I was going to say!" Tori says, "You read my mind."

Jade smirks, "Great minds think alike."

Tori smiles. Her smile drops, and she frowns.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jade asks, looking at Tori.

"I have to tell you something," Tori says, "But I'm nervous." Tori sits up and hugs her knees.

Jade sits up and looks at Tori, worried. "Why are you nervous?"

Tori bites her bottom lip, "Because I don't want you to hate me, or like, unfriend me."

Jade puts a hand on Tori's shoulder, "Vega, I won't get mad."

Tori lets out a sigh, "I...I'm bi."

Jade blinks at Tori.

"Oh god," Tori says, "You hate me, don't you?" Tori buries her head into her hands.

"I don't hate you," Jade says. It's true, she doesn't. "I don't hate you for being you."

Tori takes her head out of her hands and looks at Jade, "Really?"

"Really," Jade says.

Tori smiles, "Good, because you can't get rid of me!"

"Not ever?" Jade asks.

"Never ever!" Tori says, wrapping her arms around Jade.

**Eighth Grade**

Jade walks through the doors of school. Usually she would walk in with Tori, but today wasn't like the others. Tori's mom would usually give Jade and Tori a ride to school, but Jade decided to walk, wanting to clear her mind, and think of how to break the news to Tori.

Jade walks to her locker, she unlocks it and opens it. Jade takes textbooks out

of her backpack and shoves them into her locker. Jade takes her pear phone out of her backpack and looks at the time. She lets out a sigh, Tori will be here soon. Jade slams her locker shut and turns around. Jade thought about avoiding Tori all day, but that would be hard, as they had most of their classes together. Jade leans back against her locker and closes her eyes.

"Hey!"

Jade's eyes snap open and she's face to face with Tori.

"Hey."

"So," Tori says, starting to walk to her locker, Jade following, "How come you didn't want a ride to school today?" They arrive at Tori's locker and she unlocks it and opens it.

"I told you," Jade says, "I just felt like walking today."

Tori looks at Jade and then back at her locker, placing a textbook inside. "I know you're lying," Tori says. Tori places another textbook in her locker, "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to." Tori shuts her locker and looks at Jade. "I would just want you to tell me you don't want to tell me than lie to me."

Jade looks at Tori, "It's not that I don't want to tell you." Jade sighs, "I just don't know how to tell you."

"We're best friends," Tori says, "You can tell me anything."

Jade opens her mouth to speak, "I was avoiding you."

Tori frowns, "Oh, uhm." Tori swallows a lump in her throat. "Are you breaking our friendship up?"

"What?" Jade asks, "No, that came out wrong. I was avoiding you because I'm nervous to tell you this thing." Jade looks at Tori, "That's why I didn't want a ride."

Tori nods, "Are you going to tell me this thing?"

"Yes," Jade says.

"Okay, the floor is yours," Tori says with a smile.

"So, you know we'll be 'graduating' middle school soon," Jade says. Tori nods. "That means we'll be going to high school soon." Jade looks at her feet, "I auditioned for Hollywood Arts, and got in," Jade mumbles quietly.

"Can you repeat that last part?" Tori asks, "I didn't hear you."

Jade sighs and looks at Tori. "I auditioned for Hollywood Arts and got in." Jade watches the smile fall from Tori's face.

"Oh," Tori says, "I'm happy for you."

"Vega," Jade says, "Look, I'll still be around, I'm not moving. Your sister goes there."

"Yeah, I know," Tori says, "It just won't be the same without you in the same school as me."

"We'll stay in touch and continue to hang out," Jade says, putting a hand on Tori's shoulder.

"We will?" Tori asks, happiness returning to her face, "You won't be like, too cool to hang with me?"

"I'm too cool to hang with you now, Vega," Jade jokes, "But I still do it."

Tori smiles and slaps Jade on the arm. "I'm happy for you," Tori says.

"Thanks, Vega," Jade says.

**Ninth Grade**

The bell sounds and Jade quickly packs up her belongings. She stands up and pulls her backpack onto her left shoulder. Jade makes her way out of the classroom and to her locker. Jade pulls her paper schedule out of her pockets and looks at it. Lunchtime. Jade shoves a textbook in her locker. "Great, it's the first day here and I haven't found anyone to eat lunch."

Jade shuts her locker and looks around. People walk through the halls as they talk with their friends. Jade sighs and just as she's about to start walking a face comes into her view.

"Hey, I know you."

Jade rolls her eyes, "Yeah, you do."

"Why do I know you?"

"Because I'm your sister's friend," Jade replies.

"That's right!" The girl says, "I'm Trina."

"I know who you are," Jade says.

Trina stares at Jade.

"So, where can I sit down and eat lunch?" Jade asks.

"Oh!" Trina says, "Right through those doors," Trina points to a set of doors.

"Thanks," Jade says, "I'm gonna go." Jade walks away without saying 'bye' to Trina. Jade walks through the doors that Trina pointed to and the sun shines in her face. She looks around, people already sitting at the concrete tables and eating lunch. She also takes note of the food truck on the side.

Jade walks to one of the empty tables and sits down. She sets her backpack in the spot next to her. She takes her phone out, seeing a text from Tori from five minutes ago.

_**Vega: **__Hey! I hope your first day is going well! I'm stuck here at Sherwood all by myself :(_

_**Jade: **__It's going, that's for sure. I just ran into your sister, and now I'm about to eat lunch by myself._

_**Vega: **__Awe :( I'm sorry. I hope you find people to sit with._

"You don't normally sit at our table."

Jade looks up and shoves her phone into her backpack. "It's the first day of school," Jade says.

"Yes, but we've all been eating lunch together since middle school," A boy says.

"Plus, we planned to sit at this table!" A different boy says.

"Well, It's taken," Jade says. She feels her phone vibrate, indicating that she got a text.

"Can we sit with you?" A girl asks, "This is the only table that isn't full!"

Jade looks around, and it's true. Every other table has every seat taken. "Fine," Jade says. The small group sits down and awkwardly looks at Jade.

"I'm Beck," A boy with medium length hair starts.

"I'm Robbie!" A boy with a small afro says, "And this is Rex!"

Jade looks at the puppet, "Why do you have a puppet?"

"He's not a puppet!" Robbie exclaims.

"Everybody calls me a puppet!" Rex exclaims.

"I'm Andre," a dark skinned boy says.

"I'm Cat!" A girl with bright red hair says.

Jade sighs, "I'm Jade."

"Well Jade, It's nice to meet you," Beck says.

Jade slips into conversation with the group, forgetting about Tori's text.

**Tenth Grade**

Jade sits at the showcase, sitting in between Beck and Cat. She really didn't want to be here, but Beck and Cat convinced her to come to support Robbie and Andre by telling her they'd buy her coffee for two weeks. Jade sighs and sits back in the uncomfortable theater seat.

"When is this thing going to start?" Jade asks, looking around.

"It should start so-" Beck is cut off by someone talking from the stage.

"Let go of me. What are you doing?"

Jade shifts her attention to the stage. Lane is shoving a girl onto the stage.

"No, no, no no." The girl protests, running backstage.

Jade looks to Beck, "What's going on?"

Beck shrugs, "I'm not sure."

Jade looks back at the stage.

"I said let go of me please. No, no, please!" The protesting of the girl is heard from backstage.

Lane shoves the girl back onto the stage, and disappears. The girl looks backstage and sighs. Jade studies the girl, she looks familiar to Jade.

"Who is that?" Cat asks, "I thought Andre was paired up with Trina?"

"He was," Beck says.

Jades eyes widen, figuring out who the girl on the stage is.

The showcase ends and Jade finds her way backstage. She told her group of friends to not wait for her, that she would find a ride home. She looks around for the girl in the blue dress, spotting her in the corner by herself. Jade slowly makes her way over.

"Vega?"

Tori's head snaps so quickly to Jade, she's pretty sure Tori got whiplash. "Jade?"

"Hey," Jade says, scratching the back of her neck.

"You look…" Tori trail off, looking at Jade's attire, "Different."

Jade shrugs, "Yeah." Jade looks at Tori, "You look, the same."

Tori nods, "Yeah. When did you decide to dress in all black?" Tori asks, "Wait, is that an eyebrow piercing?"

Jade lets out a small laugh, "Yeah, it is." Jade rocks back and forth on her heel, "So, what are you doing here? How, why did you perform?"

"Oh, I came to support Trina and her tongue swelled up due to some sort of reaction. I was the only other person who knew the performance." Tori says, "The nurse is still looking at Trina's tongue, that's why I'm still here."

"Well, you were very good," Jade says, "You were amazing."

Tori gives Jade a small smile, "Thanks. The principal offered me to come to Hollywood Arts."

"You said 'yes', right?" Jade asks.

Tori nods, "Yeah."

"You seem… upset," Jade says, "Are you okay?"

Tori looks at Jade, "Am I okay?" Tori's voice breaks, "My best friend transferred to Hollywood Arts, and talked to me for a week until she started ignoring me." Tears threaten to fall down Tori's face, "So, no. I'm not okay."

"Vega," Jade says, "I changed and a lot has happened."

"A lot has happened with me," Tori says, tears falling down her face, "You would know that if you replied to my texts!" Tori angrily wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

Jade sighs, "Can we," Jade swallows the lump in her throat, "Can we start where we left off?"

Tori puts a hand to her forehead, "Look, Jade, I would love to, but I don't know if I can."

Jade looks at Tori, "What happened to me never ever getting rid of you?"

Tori looks at Jade with a small smile. "Nothing, because you're never getting rid of me." Before Jade can react, Tori is wrapping her arms around Jade. "I missed you," Tori says, her voice muffled by Jade's shoulder.

"I missed you too, Vega."

**Eleventh Grade**

Jade is tired, no, exhausted. Between being one of the lead roles in Sikowitz's class, studying for the A.C.T, starting to apply to colleges, hanging out with her friends, and writing a play, Jade has been getting less sleep than normal.

"Jade?" She feels a nudge on her arm, "Are you listening?"

Jade lifts her head from the table, "Yeah, I heard," Jade lies.

"What did Beck just say?" Tori asks, looking at Jade.

Jade sighs, "I don't know."

"Are you okay?" Tori asks, putting a hand on Jade's arm.

"I'm fine," Jade says, "Just tired."

"We're going to Karaoke Dokie tonight," Beck says, "If you want to come."

"Sure," Jade says, "I'll be there."

"You don't have to come," Tori says, "If you're too tired."

"I'll be fine, Vega."

* * *

Jade walks into Karaoke Dokie, looking for her group of friends. She spots them at a table and makes her way over.

"Hey, Jade!" Tori says.

"Hey," Jade says, sitting down in a chair next to Tori.

"We didn't think you were going to make it," Beck says, taking a sip of his soda.

"I fell asleep after school and I forgot to set my alarm," Jade says, "But I'm good."

"I can go get you some caffeine," Tori says.

"That would be great," Jade says with a smile.

Tori stands up from her chair, "Pepsi?" Tori asks.

"You know me so well," Jade says.

"Back in a flash!" Tori says before walking to the soda bar.

Jade turns back to the table to see Beck, Cat, Andre, and Robbie staring at her. "What?"

"When are you going to ask her out?" Andre asks.

"What?" Jade asks, "What do you mean, 'ask her out'?"

"It's so obvious that you have feelings for her," Robbie says.

"And that she has feelings for you," Beck says.

"That would be so hot!" Rex says

"Rex!" Robbie exclaims.

"It's true!" Rex says.

Jade looks at her friends, "Wait, stop. I don't have feelings for Tori. And she certainly does not have feelings for me."

"That's where you're wrong," Beck says.

"Yeah," Cat says, "You must be blind if you don't see it."

Jade opens her mouth to say something, but Tori places a cup of soda in front of her. "A nice cup of caffeine, and sugar," Tori says with a smile, sitting down next to Jade.

"Thanks," Jade says, looking at Tori.

"No problem," Tori says.

Jade looks over at the other side of the table, who all stare back at her, smirking. Jade rolls her eyes, "Is anyone going to actually sing?"

* * *

Jade leans against the locker next to Tori's, watching Tori as she places her textbooks into her locker.

"You should take a picture," Tori says, looking at Jade, "It'll last longer."

Jade looks away from Tori, "Sorry."

Tori shrugs, "It's not a big deal."

"So," Jade says, looking back at Tori, "Any plans for Prome?"

"I'm probably going to just sit at home and watch movies by myself," Tori says, shutting her locker.

"Really?" Jade asks. Tori nods. "I'm surprised you don't have a date. I've heard rumors that a lot of people had plans to ask you."

"Oh," Tori says, "Plenty of people have asked me to Prome."

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow, "And you haven't accepted any of them?"

Tori shakes her head, "Nope."

"Why not?" Jade asks.

Tori shrugs, "I don't know."

"You have to go to Prome!" Jade says, "You started the whole Prome thing last year."

"That doesn't mean I have to go," Tori says.

"I think you're missing out," Jade says.

"Are you going?" Tori asks.

"No, bu-"

"Well, I think you're missing out."

"Maybe since we're both going to miss out, we should go together," Jade says, "That way, we won't be missing out."

Tori stares at Jade with a big smile on her face.

"What?" Jade asks.

"Did you just ask me to Prome?" Tori asks.

Jade's eyes widen in realization. She did. She just asked Tori Vega to Prome. "I'm going to need a yes or a no, Vega."

"Yes!" Tori exclaims, attracting the attention of some students that walk the halls.

"Cool," Jade says, "Do we need to do all that Prome stuff? Like match, get corsages, and take pictures? Y'know, the cliche stuff."

"No," Tori says, "We can do whatever you want because you're actually going!"

Jade smiles, "It's not that big of a deal."

Tori stares at Jade, "Not that big of a deal? I never thought the day would come where Jade West would go to Prome!"

"I went last year," Jade points out.

"Yeah, to sabotage my Prome!" Tori says, "Which I'm still sorry about."

Jade waves her hand dismissively, "That's in the past."

* * *

Jade and Beck stand outside of Tori's house. Jade has two boxes in her hands, both filled with corsages; one for her and one for Tori. "I'm nervous," Jade says.

Beck chuckles, "You have nothing to worry about, it's just Tori." Beck raises a fist and knocks on Tori's front door.

"Coming!" Tori calls. The door swings open, and Tori stands in the doorway. "Hey!"

Jade stares at Tori, no words found for how beautiful she looks. "Wow," Jade says, "You look beautiful."

"You don't look too bad yourself," Tori says with a smile. Tori steps out of the way, "Come on in."

Jade and Beck step into the house, Beck walking over to Andre, Cat, and Robbie, who are sitting on the couch. Tori closes the door and turns to Jade.

"I thought we weren't matching," Tori says, noticing that Jade's grey dress matches her blue dress. Jade shrugs. "How'd you even find out the color of my dress. I didn't tell you so we wouldn't match."

"I asked Cat," Jade says. "I also got these," Jade says, nodding her head towards the two small boxes in her hands.

Tori looks at the boxes, "Are those corsages?"

Jade shrugs, "Maybe."

Tori smiles, "I thought you didn't want to do the cliche things," Tori says.

"I didn't, but this is a once in a lifetime thing, so," Jade says, "I figured we might as well." Jade opens the top box, and grabs the blue flowered corsage that matches Tori's dress. "Hold out your wrist." Tori holds her wrist out and Jade slides the corsage onto Tori's wrist. Jade puts the empty box on the arm of the couch.

"It's beautiful," Tori says, looking at the corsage.

"You're beautiful," Jade says.

"What?" Tori asks, looking up at Jade.

"Uh, nothing," Jade says.

Tori smiles, "Give me that," Tori says, grabbing the box from Jade's hands. Tori opens the box and takes out the grey corsage that matches Jade's dress. "Wrist," Tori says. Jade holds her wrist out and Tori slides the corsage onto Jade's wrist.

"You're going to be surprised when I say that we're doing pictures next," Jade says.

"What if I told you, I'm not surprised?" Tori asks.

"Well, I basically gave it away when I did the other two cliche things I said I didn't want to do," Jade says.

Tori smiles, "Come on, let's go take pictures." Jade watches with a smile as Tori makes her way to the rest of their friends, "We're going to take pictures!" Tori says. Tori turns towards Jade, "Come on, slowpoke! We're going to take the pictures in the backyard!"

Jade smiles, "Alright, I'm coming!" Jade makes her way outside with the rest of the group.

**Twelfth Grade**

Jade and Tori lay on the grass in Tori's backyard. They look up at the cloud covered sky.

"Can you believe we graduate tomorrow?" Tori asks.

"No," Jade says.

Tori looks at Jade, "Can you believe we've been friends since kindergarten?" Tori asks.

Jade looks at Tori, "No, it feels like I've been putting up with you for much longer than that!"

"Hey!" Tori says, slapping Jade's arm playfully.

Tori looks back up at the sky. Jade watches as Tori looks up at the clouds, her eyes wandering from the different shaped clouds. "I feel you staring at me."

Jade quickly looks up at the sky, her cheeks becoming slightly red.

"Look, that one looks like a dog wearing a bowtie!" Tori exclaims.

Jade smiles, "I think it looks like a dolphin."

Tori giggles, "That's one of my favorite things from our childhood," Tori says. "I still can't believe you thought that looked like a dolphin!" Tori says with a shake of her head.

"I can't believe _you _thought it looked like a dog wearing a bowtie!"

Tori points up into the sky, "Look, that totally looks like a dog wearing a bowtie!"

Jade tilts her head, looking up at the cloud, "Okay, it does."

"Hah!" Tori says, "I told you!"

* * *

Jade blinks when the flash goes off. "Wait, I blinked!"

"Jade!" Tori groans, "If you blink one more time during the photo, we're going to be late to graduation!"

Jade and Tori stand next to each other, in their caps and gowns. Jade has her arm wrapped around Tori's waist, and Tori has her arm around Jade's shoulders.

"One more," Jade says, "I won't blink!"

Tori's mom takes another photo.

"Did you blink that time?" Tori asks.

"No!" Jade says, "I don't know why you would assume I did."

"Because you blinked the other ten times we tried to take a picture!" Tori says, "Now, we need to leave or we won't have time to take pictures with our friends!"

"Okay girls," Tori's mom says, "Be careful getting to school. I'll see you two after."

"Bye mom!" Tori says, as she and Jade run out of the front door to Tori's car.

* * *

Jade runs through the school parking lot, her gown blowing behind her due to her speed. Her cap is held in her hand as her eyes dart around the parking lot. Jade runs to where she remembers Tori parking her car. She sees Tori walking towards her car.

"Tori!" Jade calls. Tori turns around, seeing Jade. Jade runs up to Tori, almost running into her.

"Woah," Tori says, "You okay there?"

"Vega," Jade pants, "I… fuck, give me a second to catch my breath." Tori watches Jade in amusement. Jade stands up straight, finally catching her breath. She looks at Tori. "I love you," Jade says.

"I love you too," Tori says, a big smile on her face.

"No, Vega," Jade says, "I'm in love with you. I have been since you came out to me. And when I came to Hollywood Arts and didn't talk to you, it killed me. That was the worst year of my life. And then, when you were at the showcase, when I saw you up on that stage," Jade says, "I couldn't believe it was you. I look forward to seeing you as soon as I wake up. And when I have to leave after hanging out with you, I get upset, because I like seeing you." Jade takes a breath, "So, Vega, will you be my girlfriend?"

Tori smiles brightly at Jade, tears brimming Tori's eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to cry," Jade groans.

Tori lets out a teary laugh, "I'll be your girlfriend on one condition."

Jade raises her pierced eyebrow, "And what is that?"

"You stop calling me Vega, and start calling me Tori!"

Jade drops her cap and wraps her arms around Tori's waist, and Tori flings her arms around Jade's neck. Jade looks into Tori's eyes and smirks, "Never."

"Well, then it's a good thing I'm in love with you too," Tori says, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to date you."

"You love it," Jade says, "I know you do."

Tori smiles, "I do."

Jade leans forward, connecting their lips. Jade and Tori pull apart from each other when they hear clapping. They turn in the direction of the clapping and see their friends.

"Thanks a lot," Andre complains, "I owe Beck twenty dollars!"

Jade smiles at Tori.

"Did you know you're dramatic," Tori says, "We're going to see each other tomorrow, you could've done this whole spiel then."

Jade smirks and shrugs her shoulders, "This is what felt right."

Tori smiles, "Well, I'm glad you did it."


End file.
